Total syntheses of pharmacologically active alkaloids and analogs thereof are proposed, using biogenetically patterned approaches based primarily on intramolecular oxidative phenol coupling reactions. The target compounds include the colchicine alkaloid demecolcine, the Amaryllidaceae alkaloid lycorine, and a variety of morphine alkaloid analogs.